There have been conventionally known garments for supporting the muscle activity of the legs of a wearer, as described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 mentioned below. The below-mentioned Patent Literature 1 describes a legwear in which inner patterns corresponding to the leg muscles such as the gluteus maximus muscle are sewed up. In this legwear, the respective patterns are allowed to stretch vertically. Also, the below-mentioned Patent Literature 2 describes a wet suit provided with strong tightening force portions having a strong tightening force. In this wet suit, strong tightening force portions are disposed along the leg muscles. For example, a strong tightening force portion disposed from the tensor fasciae latae muscle toward the abdominal region and the lumbar region is described.